soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike Lavery
Spike Alysious Lavery is a character on All My Children since his birth in May 31, 2006. He is the first son and child for Kendall Slater and Ryan Lavery. He is the middle sibling for both Emma Lavery and Ian Slater. He is the step-son of Annie Lavery and Zach Slater. Casting Role of Spike The role is currently played by Triplet boys Alexander, Benjamin, and Caleb Eckstein since July 16, 2007. The role was played by Ava and Juila Farrar and unnamed babies since August 2, 2006 to October 5, 2006. The girls took over the role for about a year until being replaced with the boys. Character's history Spike Lavery is conceived in September 2005. During this time, Ryan is thought to be dead. Spike is supposed to be the child of Ryan and his then-wife, Greenlee Smythe. Greenlee had previously been pregnant, but is told that she can't carry a child to term following her miscarriage. Kendall wants to help her best friend, so she decides to offer to carry the child. But the night before Kendall is to be inseminated, there is a blackout in Pine Valley. It is later revealed that the blackout was caused by Zach Slater. Kendall goes to the doctor's office to make sure that everything is going to be okay for the next day. She learns that Greenlee's eggs can't be used and that Ryan's samples will not last long enough to contact Greenlee and get more. So Kendall and the doctor decide to use her own egg. Kendall decides to keep this truth from Greenlee. Ryan soon returns to Pine Valley and briefly reconciles with Greenlee. Ryan learns of the child and Ryan, Greenlee, and Kendall soon learn that it is a boy. But Greenlee soon discovers that the baby is Kendall's and not hers. Greenlee leaves town. Kendall and Ryan, at this time, aren't sure that they want to even be parents, but eventually decide not to terminate the pregnancy. Birth and siblings As the months go on, Kendall's doctor pushes Kendall to give the boy up for adoption. Kendall is all set to do this, but Ryan is determined to raise the child on his own if need be. Kendall decides to leave town to have her baby. Kendall's then ex-husband, Zach, tracks Kendall down. Zach and Kendall make up and are married again. Kendall decides what she wants to name her son, naming him Spike. Kendall and Zach return to Pine Valley. But Kendall is in an accident caused by J.R. Chandler. Kendall goes into a coma. It is too soon for Spike to be born. Zach does everything he can to keep the doctors from taking the baby. Spike Lavery is born on May 31, 2006 by c-section. Some time afterwards, Spike is in a car accident involving Greenlee in which she had planned on kidnapping him when Kendall went into labor with Ian, which is at the time is thought to be the cause of his deafness. Greenlee feels intense guilt after this and had been the target of Kendall's revenge plot to set her up with "re-kiddnapping Spike. It has recently been revealed that Spike's hearing loss is the result of a chromosomal abnormality, not the car accident when Spike went to have Cocchlear implant surgery. In late 2006, Ryan learns that he fathered Emma Lavery due to Annie McDermott having earlier used a sample of his sperm donation, thus providing Spike with an older half-sister. On July 26, 2007, Kendall gives birth to a second son, Ian Slater. In July 2008, Annie learns that she is pregnant with Ryan's baby and that Emma and Spike will have a little sibling coming in the late 2008/early 2009.On September 15 Annie had a miscarriage and lost the baby. Spending time with whom Spike spents most of his time with his mother and step-father and when he is not with them, he is with Ryan and Emma and Annie. Lifetime Kendall became pregnant in mid-September 2005. Spike was born May 31, 2006, and was said to be extremely pre-mature, to the point that they had to keep him in the NICU, and tape his eyes shut. In reality, he was born only two or three weeks early, making the need for his stay in the NICU highly unlikely. In 2007, Spike was in a car accident that injured his spleen to rupture he had emergency surgery to fix injuries caused in the car accident. He became deaf after the accident that his mother used to blame Greenlee Smythe. Family Members Parents * Ryan Lavery (father) * Kendall Slater (mother) * Zach Slater (step-father) * Annie Lavery (step-mother) Siblings * Emma Lavery (paternal half-sister) * Ian Slater (maternal half-brother) * Gabrielle Montgomery (step-sister) * Ethan Cambias (step-brother; deceased) Category:All My Children characters Category:All My Children Category:ABC Daytime Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012